


Animal Instincts

by BewareTheIdes15



Series: Animutant!AU [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marking, Mutant, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth is, the night vision has always been the best thing about being a Plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Written partially in response to requests for more Kitty!Jensen and partially for this quote/prompt by priceless_pixie, "I read once that the ancient Egyptians had fifty words for sand and the Eskimos had a hundred words for snow. I wish I had a thousand words for love, but all that comes to mind is the way you move against me while you sleep and there are no words for that." - Brian Andreas

Truth is, the night vision has always been the best thing about being a Plus. For a long time, actually, Jensen thought of it as the _only_ worthwhile thing about being a Plus, but he’s changed his opinion about that a lot lately. Not that there aren’t still issues, or that it’s not a pain in the ass to go through the whole song and dance just to pretend to be like everyone else every day, but for the first time in a long, long time he’s starting to feel like it’s not all bad.

Jensen smiles to himself thinking about it because Jared would just love to give him shit about being such a sentimental sap, but right now Jared’s out like a light, so there’s no harm in being a cheeseball. It just boggles his mind still that this is his, that somehow this gorgeous, sweet, talented guy, who gets him in ways he didn’t even know were possible - that guy wants him too, loves him too.

He really should try to stop thinking in circles and get some sleep because they do have to be on set early in the morning. And he would except… except Jared looks so perfect like that; laid out on his belly, face relaxed, totally trusting and open, just a hint of the slight darkening on the back of his neck that marks Jensen’s claim on his body.

There are all kinds of stereotypes about Pluses being more subject to their animal side than most humans. Jensen has enough firsthand experience not to believe all of that, but he can’t deny that there are certain things that crawl right under his skin in ways that aren’t exactly civilized. Getting Jared spread out in bed, tender belly exposed, is one of them but the way the producers like to show off Jared's body makes it hard to leave marks like that with impunity – the makeup girls are not above inflicting permanent injury – so he has to quell those urges. The back of Jared’s neck, though, is as good if not better, and between Jared’s hair and his shirt collars, pretty much Jensen’s for the taking.

Sometimes, if he's being honest, that bugs him; having to hide all of this away like some dirty little secret, like they're ashamed. There's a very deep, base part of him that wants to puts his hands and lips and marks all over Jared so everyone will see – _‘who he belongs to’_ whispers at the back of his mind but he pushes it away - what they are to one another. But they've both worked for years to get where they are in their careers, given up a lot of things, and it wouldn't be anything but a waste to throw it away now.

Being Plus in the industry is one thing, being a gay Plus in a mixed-gene relationship with a guy who plays his little brother on network TV? Yeah, hope that telemarketing position is still open. So they keep it quiet, understated, learn to relish the fact that they don't have to share any of the things between them with prying eyes - even if sometimes all Jensen wants is to put Jared on his knees on the red carpet and show them all exactly how things are in Technicolor detail.

In the beginning, he’d been fully prepared to be the bottom in their relationship. Between the sheer size and the personality, he had always assumed that Jared would be the kind of guy who exclusively – or almost exclusively – tops. Jensen had been perfectly content with that arrangement – Jared’s dick deserves a place in the Louvre – but to his surprise, Jared had been more than happy in either position, particularly after he’d discovered how spreading his legs and bowing his spine made Jensen a little bit crazy.

For what it’s worth, it had been a revelation for Jensen too.

Contrary to popular opinion, being reserved doesn't mean he's weak or submissive, not in any aspect of his life, but he's never really been the kind of guy who wants to dominate his partners either. Or he thought he wasn't, until that first time he curled his body behind Jared, over him, watching all of that power and strength submit for him, and vital parts of his sanity shut down.

He's never really managed to get those bits all the way back online since, and that’s the only explanation he has for finding himself molded up against Jared’s back all over again, pushing between his thighs barely an hour after their last fuck to find him still slick and open. One of Jared's legs slides up the sheet a little ways, opening him up so Jensen's body can fit up against him just right. That’s another strike against Jensen’s self-control; the way Jared lets himself be vulnerable for him, trusts him so much his body even responds to it in his sleep.

It's like a drug, syrup-thick and heat-hazy, spreading out until his fingertips tingle and his skin is practically humming. He lays himself out over Jared's sleeping form, lets his weight drop by painfully slow increments so that all the added pressure gets is a brief snuffle from the man beneath him before he relaxes again. Jared's like an electric blanket all on his own, the hot flesh against his bare chest drawing something that he's not entirely willing to call a growl out of his throat. The sound makes Jared twitch, fingers clutching reflexively at the sheet. Jensen manages to turn it into a purr before Jared's eyelids have a chance to do more than flutter, the low thrum soothing him back to sleep.

It had been years since he'd let himself have that particular liberty before he and Jared started up their arrangement, and there are moments like now when he sorely regrets it; if he had known Jared would react like that to it, he might have been able to have all of this a lot sooner. Jared is just so fucking responsive to it that Jensen would swear he was faking it if it weren't for the little unguarded moments like this when Jared still presses back against him like he needs to be closer when he doesn't have a clue what he's doing.

Jensen's not an animal, no matter what anybody says, but the word _'mate'_ is right there in his head a lot nowadays, something more powerful in the crackle of electricity it sends down his spine than when it's 'boyfriend' or 'lover' or even – very, very quietly in the shuttered recesses of his fantasies - 'husband'. It's stupid, just a fucking word, and a derogatory, dehumanizing one at that, but it nails him hard every single time.

The steady mantra of it is running through his head when he wiggles his hips a little to settle his cock - shouldn't be this hard again, it really hasn't been that long - into the cleft of Jared's ass, getting a soft, hitching breath for his trouble. The fur-like hair around his cock crushes against Jared's skin, sweltering when he already feels like his groin is burning alive. He'd shave it - still feels embarrassingly freakish when he looks down and sees the fluffy white peaks - except Jared can't keep his hands - or face - out of it, particularly now that Jensen's had to ditch all the rest for the show again. Jensen finds it kind of hard to imagine getting rid of anything that makes Jay want to stay pornographically friendly with his crotch.

The m-word is still there when he noses at the mottle of bruised skin in the shape of his teeth on the back of Jared's neck. When he rasps his tongue over it slow enough to feel each spiky little taste bud catch and drag on abused skin, the shiver it gets out of Jared rippling through him too. Still there when he reaches down between them, spreading Jared's rim easily with two fingers, and feels molten heat simmer through his belly. When he sets his incisors against the marks he's already left and slots right back inside of Jared's body with an easy roll of his hips on the slick of his own come.

Jared lets out a half-sound, sleep-quiet and startled, but he doesn’t pull away, just groans, “Jensen,” like it’s meant to be a complaint that doesn’t quite make it. He doesn't say stop, though, and stills readily as Jensen tangles their fingers together, covering him almost completely with the slow rock of their bodies. Jensen lets the purr tumble out of him again, growing stronger against Jared's skin until he can feel the pebble of goosebumps against his tongue. Jared tips his head forward a little more and Jensen can't help the way his jaws clamp tighter around the peak of his boyfriend's - _mate, mate mate_ \- spine before he forces himself to let go.

The silky heat all around him is still tight - probably too tight for him to have pushed all the way in so quick but Jared really does make him a little crazy - yet Jay is pushing back underneath him, kicking Jensen's body into gear with a swivel of his hips. They set a deep, rolling pace, more grinding than actual fucking, smooth; suckling friction. Not for the first time, Jensen thinks that he could live here in this snapshot of a moment.

He steals another whisper of his name off of Jared's lips when his boyfriend cranes his head back to press their mouths together, licking away the shape of it to feel the muscles around him surge like they can pull him deeper if they just try. Jared has such a goddamn kink for his tongue; it would almost be funny if it wasn't so scalding-hot. He's more than happy to play into it, especially now, lapping over his cheeks, temple, ear, neck. Anything he can reach to make Jared's moan fray around the edges.

Getting a hand between Jared and the sheets to curl over his cock - messy-slick with precome - means that he has to let go of one of one of Jared's hands, the free one immediately shooting over to sandwich Jensen's against the other like he can't stand not to be holding on. Jensen nips at his jaw because he has to, some kind of biological imperative he's not up to analyzing right now; just needs his teeth on Jared the same way every other part of his body is plastered up against tan skin.

There is a very strong chance that somewhere along the line of their - admittedly brief - sexual history Jensen has accidentally let a 'mine' or two slip because Jared's developed this thing where he will chant, "Yours Jen, all yours. I'm yours." So either he’s accidentally said it before or Jared's just not a complete idiot and has noticed the way it punches the air out of Jensen's lungs.

Jay's doing it now, murmuring all sorts of sweet, possessive filth that hazes out Jensen's vision for a second it's so good. Really, Jensen pretty much has to find a way to make things work with Jared for the rest of his life - the man has totally ruined him for ever being able to get off with anyone else.

The flesh of Jared's shoulder mounds easily against his teeth, a hard bite that he's probably going to be hearing about later, but fuck it; it's not like anybody on set hasn't figured out what's going on between them - makeup can suck it up and deal. Jared hisses in a breath, arching perfectly for Jensen to buck into him a little faster. His thumb circles the sloppy-wet slit of Jared's cock; sets him whimpering and ratchets up the near-painful want knotted at the base of Jensen's spine.

"That's it baby, let go for me," he pants against Jared's ear, loving the way he can feel the muscles all around him strain with increased need, "Let me have it." Jared turns toward him, angle all wrong to do more than mouth at one another, not that it stops them. The grip of long, fantasy-making fingers tightens on his own as the movements of his other go slick. Underneath him, Jared works his hips helplessly through it, fucking the sticky warmth into Jensen's palm and the damp sheet.

Jensen hasn't got a prayer of lasting long after that, the pull of Jared's channel and his quiet sounds and the blissed look on his face all conspiring to make Jensen piston into him frantically for a handful of thrusts before the ride goes even smoother and he's overwhelmed by the rough brush of pleasure sweeping through him.

He brings himself back to earth slowly, kissing and licking indiscriminately as he relearns how to breathe against Jared's back.

"Should I even ask what started that?" Jared says after a minute, lazy and heavy like he's already thinking seriously about slipping back into sleep. He shifts slightly, not really working at getting Jensen to stop crushing him, but Jensen takes the hint nonetheless and pulls out, settling against Jared's side.

"No, probably not," he answers honestly. His fingers find their way to the hot, slick opening between Jared's legs, playing a little with the body-warm trickles of come that slip out. Jared loses a small, almost hurt sound, but his legs spread further in contrast. Jensen makes no attempt whatsoever to keep himself from purring, loud and content.

Alright, so maybe he is just a little bit of an animal. With Jared sighing happily and scooting in closer to nuzzle at him, he defies anyone to blame him.


End file.
